


A Normal Day

by PipPirrup



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, self fingering, sinnamon rolls being sinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipPirrup/pseuds/PipPirrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle wakes up to realize something about himself, and his best friend realizes it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my porn

The world was dark, quiet, ever present snow coating the ground below. A solitary car drove by, illumining the row of houses. Inside a greenish gray house, slept four people. A mother, a father, and two sons. While three of the four people were sleeping peacefully, one was not. The eldest son, his fiery red curls spilling over his plain pillow, his cheeks slightly flushed, his breath ragged, tossed and turned, whimpering slightly as his fingers twisted the sheets. He soon awoke with a start, his green eyes flying open. He sighed softly, and ran his slender fingers through the messy red curls, looking over at his Terrence and Phillip alarm clock, groaning at the neon green numbers. It was 2:34 in the fucking morning. On a school night. He rolled over, tugging the comforter over his body snugly. His hand brushed against his chest in the process and he bit back a moan, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. His green eyes widened in the dark of his room, his cheeks flushing to match his hair as he sat up, looking down at his body. His thin yet masculine chest was covered with a tattered wife beater, his lower half with a pair of boxers. A sighed slipped past his lips, eyes closing tightly. His fingers once again tangling within the red curls, confusion filling his mind. What the hell was that? He asked himself mentally, one green eyes peeking open. He patted the outside of his pale thighs, before sliding them up the sides of his body, wondering where that feeling had come from. He then moved the digits to his stomach, slowing pulling them up. When he had reached his upper chest he let out a gasp, pleasure sparking once again down his spine. He quickly pulled his hands away, blushing like mad. It can’t be my… My nipples, right? He shook his head, hastily laying back down, squeezing his eyes shut. Dude, gay.

All too soon the sun slowly making its way along the horizon. The alarm clock went off with the sounds of farting and annoying Canadian laughter. The red head groaned, slapping the snooze button, pulling the blanket over his head. “Kyle!” Came a shrill voice from the hallway. “Time to get up, dear!” The red head groaned and sighed heavily, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, before almost mechanically sliding off the warm bed, heading for his closet. He shifted through different shirts and pants, soon pulling out a pair of faded jeans, and a plain black shirt. He tugged the black fabric over his head, simultaneously tugging up the jeans. He then slid on his signature orange jacket, green gloves, and green ushanka, the red hair disappearing from sight. He stuck his head out of his room, seeing his brothers, Ike’s, slowly open. The boy smirked and shot out, sliding into the bathroom right before Ike could. He stuck out his tongue, before shutting the door. One tooth brushing, and piss, later, he stepped out, grinning like an idiot to his brother. The small adopted Canadian glared, quickly making his way into the bathroom. Kyle shook his head, before making his way downstairs, stopping at the bottom step to scoop up his backpack. He entered the dining room, grabbing an apple before walking out the door, escaping before his mother could bitch at him to have a normal breakfast.

Outside he gave a soft sigh, his breath billowing out in a soft cloud of steam. He chuckled a little, tossing the apple in the air, expertly catching it as it came back down. He headed down the sidewalk, taking a large bite from the fruit, some juices slipping down his chin, instantly chilling in the Colorado air. He wiped his chin on his sleeve, looking up at the sky. Grayish clouds curled and blocked out the sun, a typical sight in his small mountain town. “Hey Kahl.” Came a very annoying voice, and the red head sighed, his eyebrow twitching.

“Hello, fatass.” He said, crossing his arms as a rather large boy in a red coat, and teal and yellow hat came into view beside him. He had grown increasingly tired of the fat neo-nazi, though years of history together had to mean something, so they had remained friends, somehow.   
“I’m not fat, I’m big boned, fucking jew.” The teen said, crossing his arms over his chest. He pushed a small bang of brown hair inside of his hat, looking up. “Have you seen your fag boyfriend this morning, kahl?” He asked, a sadistic grin on his face. Eric Cartman was not a nice man, insulting his friends on a daily basis. This was, though he would never admit it, his way of showing affection, in a way, since being nice was never a part of his personality.

“First, I’m pretty fucking sure he isn’t gay, second, he’s not my boyfriend!” The red head protested, his cheeks flaring, his blood starting to boil. Much like a PMSing girl, Kyle had a temper, which, especially when he was around the fat teen, was quick to ignite. He rolled his green eyes, holding his arms tighter to his chest. He let out a soft sound, luckily missed by the fatass next to him, and he bit his lip, cheeks darkening once again. What the fuck is wrong with me today?! He thought silently, shuddered at the pleasing feeling. He glared at the ground, dropping his arms to his sides.

“Hey guys.” Came a voice from behind the two, it was soft, yet you could almost feel the pervtertedness dripping from it. Soon two dark orange arms wrapped around the red head’s neck, brown gloves easily resting against one another. “Good morning, Kyle.” The owner of the arms said smoothly, almost in a purr.

Kyle stopped walking, smirking a bit as the boy behind him stumbled a bit, telling himself it was worth it when he almost fell from the force. He pulled himself out of the teen’s grasp, turning around to face his other friend, Kenny McCormick. The king of pervs brushed himself off, and glared at Kyle. “Rude, dude. Just trying to greet my favorite red head.” He said, rubbing the side of his nose. Said ginger sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, his expression growing annoyed.

“Coming from you it seems more like a groping or raping.” He said, crossing his arms with a pout. The dirty, in both hair and mind, blond merely chuckled, stuffing his brown mittens into his coat pockets. Kyle rolled his eyes once more, and, out of habit, hugged his arms to his chest, causing his shirt to rub against the sensitive nubs underneath. Again unprepared, he let his breath catch, cheeks flushing. Seeing this, Kenny grinned, moving closer, blue eyes glinting at the noise.

“You okay, Ky?” He asked, resting his mittened hand on top of the green hat the boy wore, tilting his head to the side. Blue sparkled dangerously behind blond bangs, and Kyle shivered uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to the side.

“Yeah, dude now get the fu-“

Kyle stopped as a blue covered arm wrapped around his shoulders, a warm body pressing to his side. “Kenny, I swear at some point we’re going to need a restraining order against you.” Came a joking voice, and Kyle tensed. The ginger looked up into the face of his best friend, Stan Marsh. A smirk rested against his face, deep blue eyes sparkling behind black bangs. A red and blue pom hat rested comfortably on his head hiding the rest of his black hair from view, and he was wearing a matching blue coat, his hands covered in red gloves. He felt himself relax in the presence of his super best friend, as he almost melted into his warmth.

Kenny put his hands up in mock surrender, smirking slightly as he backed up. “Dude chill, like I would even entertain the idea of touching your boy toy.” He said, a teasing tone dripping from his voice. Kyle coughed a little, hiding his face behind his green gloves, faking a coughing fit to give his face time to return to normal temperature. He was so busy hiding his own embarrassment to notice the boy beside him tense.

Soon, everyone had returned to a semblance of calm, if by calm you think of Kyle and Eric bickering, Kenny checking out Kyle’s ass, and Stan jumping in to defend his friend at certain times. “Kahl, I’m serious. You are a faggy jew!” Cartman said, smirking as he pulled out a bag of cheesy poofs from his pocket. “First, you’re a jew, you were born a jew, were raised as a jew, and you’ll die a jew, second, you’ve only kissed one girl your whole life, and right after you shouted gross and ran away!” The fat neo-nazi laughed loudly, bits of cheese flavoring sticking to his mouth. Kyle looked away, green eyes stormy, his eyebrows furrowed in fury. “Whah, I think even Kenneh is straighter then you, and he’s fucked a dude!” Cartman continued, and Kenny looked up from his trance like state, hearing his name. “Ain’t that right, Kenneh?” The fatass asked, waving his bag of almost gone snack towards the blond.

Kenny chuckled and shrugged, smirking. “A gentleman doesn’t fuck and tell- Oops, I may have said too much.” The man whore said, chuckling as Eric’s face turned green.

“Fucking fag.” He muttered under his breath, tipping the bag back to get at the remaining crumbs. Kyle looked down, chewing on his bottom lip. What Carman said was true, at least the part about him being Jewish, and he had only kissed one girl his whole life, back in third grade. He was very, very inexperienced, especially for his age. He just, had never really seen anyone that way. He had his friends, he had Stan, what else did he even need? Kissing wasn’t all that great, he still felt sick when he remembered that time in the club house, when they were eight. He pushed the thought from his mind, and looked up, tuning back into the conversation.

“Look, fatass. It really ain’t that bad. Fuck, I’ve known a few dudes that are a better fuck then a girl.” Kenny said, a smirk still plastered across his face. He placed his mitten covered hands behind his head. “While a pussy and a set of breasts are nice, there is just something so empowering about fucking a guy, it’s intoxicating. And shit, I’ve even come across a few of ‘Im that can cum, just from their nipples.” He winked, giving an almost knowing smile at Kyle. Kyle blinked, before looking down, his ears tinging red. He couldn’t have any idea, right? Right?!

“Gross man! It’s not like nipples even serve any purpose, so why the fuck can a guy cum from them?” Cartman asked, as the four teens stopped in front of the South Park high school’s doors. The fat teen stuck out his tongue at the thought, shaking his head. “It just isn’t natural, man.” Kenny merely grinned and chuckled, placing both hands behind his head.

Kyle looked down, shuffling after his friends as they made their way into the school, his heart thumping at the close proximity of his closest friend. He could almost feel as if Stan knew his recently realized bodily kink, and he felt his cheeks burn at the thought. It was pretty gross, right? It makes him even more of a girl then the red head already was, and he liked his male friend! He sighed softly, looking up at a tap on his shoulder. He gave a weak smile to Stan, and shrugged a bit, rolling his eyes at the conversation that was going on.

“Look, guys, why are we talking about this?” Stan asked, chuckling a bit as he rested his elbow on the shoulder of his red head best friend. “If it grosses you out, why keep talking? It’s almost as if you’re actually curious about homosexuality, my dear Cartman.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. The ravenet barked out a laugh as he ducked from Cartman’s fist, the fatter boy calling him a bitch faced fag. Kyle chuckled into his hand, Cartman really needed better insults. Stan shifted his gaze to catch his super-best-friends, wiggling his eyebrows comically. Kyle snorted out a laugh, shaking his head and shoving Stan weakly in the side. Yes, all was normal amongst the four boys.

Soon the four split off for their various classes, Kyle and Kenny making their way to one side of the school for Physics, Stan towards the north side for Astrology and Cartman towards the east for his study hall, which almost always consisted of him sitting on his laptop shoving different corn based fat snacks down his gullet. No wonder his grades were in decline, he never studied, and constantly wasted his time on the internet, trolling and flaming various fandoms. In fact, though he didn’t know it, he had mocked both Kyle and Kenny over the internet, one from tearing apart Kenny’s my little pony oc, and the other calling Steven Universe gay on Kyle’s theory video. Luckily for both boys, the fat lard hadn’t known it was them, and they were spared face to face ridicule.

The day passed with no real excitement, though Kenny had been trying to set something up in Physics, and fallen forwards, dying by being impaled with something metal. The sub looked horrified, but the class moved on like normal, this had happened too many times for anyone to be even slightly moved. Kyle sighed softly, and dragged Kenny’s body into the closet, closing the door on the bloody mess. He quickly scrubbed his hands clean, sticking out his tongue, rolling his eyes as the sub fainted. Lunch was spent on pointless bickering between the three remaining boys, over Kyle and his religion, and Kyle and Stan’s less then heterosexual activities, to which the two adamantly denied. Now all that was left of this day was gym. That is all that stood between the three and the freedom of the weekend. 48 hours of video games, cartoons, and munchies.

Kyle slid his coat off, tossing it into his locker, before biting his lip, looking down at his shirt. He wasted time by tugging off his hat, shaking his head to free the curls from their matted position. He sighed, and slowly, carefully tugged the shirt off, biting his lip as it rubbed softly, almost teasingly, against his chest. He let out a tiny moan, before shoving the shirt into the locker, his ears matching his hair at this point. He glanced down at his body, his green eyes widening at the sight. His nipples were perked and pink, looking like fruit ready to eat. His face flushed, and he quickly reached for his gym shirt, his flustered movements attracting the attention of his friend, Stan. The black haired boy glanced over, tilting his head in confusion at the others blush. His eyes traveled down his pale body, blue widening as he saw the state of his close friends chest. He subconsciously licked his lips, not being able to tear his eyes from the sight. He frowned a bit as Kyle struggled the loose fitting gym shirt over, hiding the pleasing sight from his wondering eyes. He looked back at his own space, giving a tiny shrug. Kyle, meanwhile, started to pull off his jeans, the faded blue fabric sliding down, revealing milky white thighs, skin practically hairless. He bent down to retrieve the jeans, and Stan was compelled to look again, his eyes meeting the sight of his friend, bent over, two perfect cheeks covered by cloth, leaving little to the imagination. He hastily looked away, closing his eyes. God damn Bebe was right.

Stan quickly changed, hurrying away from his strangely appealing friend, fighting down his blush. Kyle didn’t notice, and finished changing as well, pulling up his short gym shorts. He combed a hand through his wild hair, giving a tiny sigh at the feeling. He then made his way out of the locker room, making his way to Stan’s side, smiling at him. “I swear to god if we play dodge ball again I’m going to scream.” The red head said, crossing his arms and huffing. Stan chuckled, and ruffled the red locks.

“Oh please, you love dodge ball, isn’t it fun wailing on Pip?” The ravenet asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Kyle shrugged, a pout still on his face. “This teacher doesn’t let us all wail on him though, some of us always have to be on his team.” He muttered, glaring at the English teen, green eyes flaring. The blond boy felt eyes on him, and he turned, giving Kyle a tiny wave. Kyle’s eyes narrowed even further, his lip jutting out in a mega pout.

Stan chuckled, and hid a smile. “God you’re fucking cute.” He muttered, then which his ears turned red. He coughed slightly, and turned away, hiding his face from Kyle’s gaze. The red head, meanwhile, blinked, his ears turning pink at the comment. He looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck, kicking at the ground below.

“Alright, ya little fucks, gather ‘round.” Came a gruff male voice, and all the children looked up, before grumbling and walking over to messily circle around the fat, balding man. He eyed them with a glare, before holding up a red, rubber ball. “It’s Friday, so ya know what that means.” He said, tossing the ball in the air softly, before carefully catching it. “Dodge ball. Now, Stan Marsh, yer a captain, and um… Kayla Court, yer a captain. Go ahead, pick yer teams, I’m gonna go have a smoke.” He finished, tossing the ball in a random direction, socking a sickly looking brunet in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall.

Soon, all but two children had been picked, one was Pip, the other the sickly boy who was still on the floor, holding his poor stomach. Stan sighed a bit, and Kyle watched in horror as the ravenet slowly pointed to the blond boy. “C’mon, Frenchie, get your ass over here before I change my mind.” Pip blinked, before pointing to himself in question. When Stan nodded, the teen actually gave a tiny bounce, before rushing to Stan’s side of the gym. He rocked on the balls of his feet, face split in a wide smile.

“Good sir, I’m actually from England, not France, but thank you for choosing me!” He said meekly, to which Stan rolled his eyes.

“Just stay out of our way, alright?” He grumbled, before walking over to the supply closet, working on splitting the worn balls between himself and Kayla. He bumped her ever so often, a hearty amount of glares tossed between the two. Kyle and the rest of the team rushed to get a ball, glaring over at the other team. Kayla and Stan returned to their sides, and after a moment, balls started to fly. People fell, knees were skinned, and I believe a kid died. By the end of the hour only Stan and Kyle were alive on their team, while Bebe and Kayla panted from the other side. Stan smirked, and glared. “Just give up, bitches, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you suck my dick later.” He said, grinning deviously.

“Screw you, jerk!” Kayla screamed, and threw her ball hard, hitting Kyle square in the chest, the red head being too late in his dodging. He fell back, letting out a painful, yet strangely erotic gasp. He sat up, leaning back against his hand. He whimpered, running a hand over his chest, his fingers sending waves of painful pleasure up his spine. He blushed deeply, and looked up, seeing Stan’s hand offered to help him up. He took said hand, getting onto wobbly legs. “Fucking pussy!” Kayla jeered, as Bebe tossed her ball, hitting Stan in the leg. He glared as the other side cheered, swarming over the two girls in the middle.

“C’mon, let’s just get changed and head to my house. I want this day to be over with already.” Stan muttered, pulling Kyle out of the gym, towards the locker rooms. Kyle followed, still a little dazed by what had happened a little earlier. He looked down, at their hands, and tried to remind himself that it didn’t mean anything. They were super best friends, and had done weirder things than this. What he didn’t expect was for Stan to push his back against the cold lockers, and jab his finger against the middle of his chest. “Okay, Ky, what the hell is going on with you?” He asked, blue eyes meeting green.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kyle mumbled, looking anywhere but his friend. He tugged on his shirt slightly, the fabric being pulled flush against his body. You could clearly see two tiny bumps in the shirt, and Stan glared. In a flash, he pulled up Kyle’s shirt, revealing those puffy pink nubs, and he blushed a bit. “What the fuck man!” Kyle protested, struggling a little in Stan’s hold, heart racing. “S-stop, dude! This is so gay.” Stan glanced into Kyle’s face, surprised to feel his lower half stirring at the pleading, flushed face of his friend. He looked back down, before giving one nub a tiny flick. Kyle’s back arched, and he let out a whine, fingers curling tight. He panted a little, and glared daggers at Stan. “”Okay man, seriously, let me-“ He cut off in a moan, Stan’s fingers having caught his nipple between them. He whined and squirmed, as those damned fingers slowly teased his body. He didn’t even register the look of want in Stan’s eye, his mind was too far gone, any and all attention hyper focusing on the torment his body was receiving.

Kyle felt ice sliding up his spine and the locker room door burst open, sounds of male chatter filling the formerly silent room. Stan jumped back, and rubbed the back of his neck. Kyle glared and pulled his shirt down, a large pout on his face. “The fuck, man…” He muttered, turning around to open his locker. He bit his lip, his stomach doing flip flops. Stan, Stan, had touched him in that way. His heart was thumping, his mouth was dry, and his gym shorts were tight. He groaned and rested his head against the locker, his cheeks flaring. With a hard sigh, he tugged off his shirt, stuffing it in his bag, pulling out his black shirt. He quickly finished dressing, all the while thinking about gross things, making his little man stand down. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, waiting for the bell to ring at the doorway into the hall. Stan slid to his side, causing Kyle to jump. Stan smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry man, I.. I just don’t know what came over me.” The black haired boy said.

Kyle sighed softly, and shrugged. “Eh, it’s whatever, dude.” He said, slinging his arm around Stan’s shoulders. “But you gotta let me use the black remote today.” He said, chuckling, trying to fight back his racing heart. Stan chuckled and agreed, wrapping his arm around Kyle’s shoulders as well, nothing could come between those two. A shrill ringing filled the air, and a sea of hormones and pimples poured through the halls, each student desperate for their 48 hours of freedom. Kyle and Stan were among them, blue and green eyes sparkling with the prospect of pizza and video games. The two burst into the cold air, pushed close together to remain warm, nothing more. Kyle chuckled a bit, stretching his arms high into the air. “God damn it feels good to be outside, and away from that hell hole!” He cried, to which Stan agreed. The red head looked up at the sky, breathing deeply. “What should we play when we get to your house?” He asked, resting his mittened hands behind his head.

“Mm, maybe some Mario Kart?” The black haired teen offered, to which Kyle nodded, green eyes bright. Stan smiled back warmly, trying to push back the image of the boy next to him, whimpering and moaning softly at his touch. He looked down, a smirk coming to his face, a crazy idea coming to his head. He wanted to touch his friend again. Big time. He shook his head, and sighed a bit at himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “You gonna spring for pizza, or am I gonna have to buy it?” He asked, knocking his shoulder into Kyle’s, smirking. Kyle knocked him back, laughing about Stan being a cheapskate.

Before long the pair had reached Stan’s dark green house, eagerly making their way up the warn steps. They raced up the stairs, bumping and pushing each other. Stan shoved Kyle into the room, the red head fell back against the bed, laughing. “Oh I’m going to get you.” He said with an evil smirk, sitting up to get off. Stan grinned, and straddled Kyle, holding down his friend’s arms. “Get off, fat ass.” Kyle said, squirming to try and get away.

“I think no.” Stan replied, holding Kyle harder. “I kinda like you like this, all helpless and shit.” He said, sitting back on Kyle’s thighs. He released the red head’s hands, and stretched. “And you’re comfy, I think I’ll stay here for a while.” Kyle glared up at him, crossing his arms, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. He bucked his hips trying to shake the black haired boy off, but Stan placed his hands on either side of Kyle’s sides, holding himself steady. “Whoa now, buckaroo.” He chuckled, his fingers gently massaging the areas the rested on. Kyle grunted softly and huffed through his nose, jaw set.

“You know you’re being a total gaywad right now, right?” Kyle muttered, glaring up at Stan, one again pushing down the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

“Says the guy with the sensitive nipples.” Stan replied, laughing as Kyle’s face flushed. He leaned over the boy beneath his body, their noses inches from each other. “They are, aren’t they?” He said softly licking his lower lip softly. He saw as the red head’s eyes glanced down at his lips, smirking wide. “What, you wanna kiss me?” He asked, as those green orbs moved back to stare into blue. A moment of silence sat between the two, before orange coat covered arms wrapped Stan’s neck, tugging his face to meet his own. Stan’s eyes opened wide, feeling the warmth of Kyle’s lips, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Limber fingers tangled through soft black locks, displacing the red and blue hat that had rested on Stan’s head, falling to the bed beside the two. Stan pulled himself out of Kyle’s grasp, panting slightly.

Kyle looked up at his friend, cheeks stained head, hair ruffled, panting, and he felt his stomach stir. He bit his lip, and looked to the side. “Um, ha, g-got you.” He said weakly, a hopeful look on his face. Stan blinked, and was silent for a moment, before smirking.

“Now you really are the gaywad here.” He said, before leaning down, their lips almost touching. “But maybe so am I.” He whispered, before pressing his lips to the softness that is Kyle’s. The boy below made a tiny noise, instantly wrapping his arms around Stan’s neck once more, his fingers tangling and tugging softly at black locks. Sounds of soft moaning could be heard in the room, as the kiss being shared by the two best friends deepened. Kyle shyly nipped at his friends bottom lip, going on pure instinct, while Stan went by experience. The raven haired boy pushed off the green hat Kyle always wore, spreading his fingers through fiery red locks. He gave a soft tug, and the boy below moaned, a hint of a whine in his voice. Stan smirked, it would seem as if Kyle’s chest wasn’t his only weak spot. He tugged harder, and brought his mouth to Kyle’s exposed neck, giving a small bite. He grinned against pale flesh as Kyle practically meowled, fingers tugging hard on black locks. He chuckled warmly against his friend’s skin, pulling away with a lick of his lips. He took in the sight of his friend below him, eyes unfocused, cheeks flushed, tongue out and panting, lips swollen from kissing, and he felt his blood start to rush straight for his groin. With a soft groan he tugged at Kyle’s jacket zipper, hastily pulling it down.

With the jacket unzipped, and pulled from Kyle’s body, Stan looked down at the black tee-shirt, brow furrowed. Kyle was in a daze, looking up at Stan with expecting eyes. A part of himself told the red head that this must just be a dream, but damn, if this is a dream he’ll be happy to have it until the end! In a cheeky display, most unlike the ginger, Kyle slid his hand across his chest, moaning softly and biting his lip as he found one of the puffy, yet erect nubs. He rolled it between his fingers through his shirt, his chin rolling towards his chest, his back arching. Stan watched with hungry eyes, almost drooling at the display. He leaned down, and nuzzled the neglected nipple through the black fabric, causing Kyle’s breath to hitch. One hazy green eye cracked open, watching as Stan opened his mouth, clamping down on the nub through the shirt. His eyes dilated as the warmth surrounded one of his most sensitive areas, and he arched his back further, a pleading gasp escaping his lips. “F-Fuck, Stan!” He grumbled between clenched teeth, fingers moving from black hair to bunch in Stan’s Terrence and Phillip sheets.

Stan grinned as best as he could, his other hand sliding over to push Kyle’s away, continuing the treatment he had been giving himself. He then removed his mouth, and hand, pulling Kyle to sit up so he could pull the offending fabric from the pale ginger’s body. He stared hungrily at the flesh, the pink a stark contrast from the ivory tone surrounding, and it was driving the poor ravenet near insane. He pushed Kyle back down, and leaned down, his tongue giving one nipple a tiny flick. He felt Kyle jolt, and he grinned, soon enclosing the nipple in his mouth. He gave it a tiny nip, scraping his teeth against sensitive flesh, all the while his own pants getting tighter and tighter from the sounds Kyle was making.

Kyle tossed his head back, pleading moans escaping his mouth as Stan continued. He whimpered softly, biting the back of his hand to restrain his voice, cloudy green eyes opening to stare down at the man attacking his chest. He felt his stomach jolt, and he flinched, eyes squeezing shut. Fuck, he hadn’t known this could feel this good! With a whine, his hips bucked, meeting Stan’s equally hand length. The red head’s face turned a shade darker, and Stan froze, his own ears turning a shade of pink. Kyle, soon brushing off his surprise, grinned, slowly, deliberately, moved his hips against Stan’s, biting his lip at the mind numbing pleasure this action gave. Stan hissed softly, his body pressing into the movement. He was losing his control of the situation, and fast. He blinked, and shook his head, leaning down to clamp his mouth over the red head’s other nipple, his tongue eagerly flicking and teasing the spot. The boy below whimpered, his hips giving a desperate jerk up. The black haired boy grinned around the swollen flesh.

“Shit, Stan, what a-are we even doing?” Asked the ginger, one of his legs sliding up to hook around said teen’s waist, bringing their bodies even closer.

Stan was panting a bit, still lapping at the flushed pink spot, and he shrugged, looking up at the flushed face of his best friend. “Well, right now, I’m sucking your nipples, and you are, well you are grinding against me.” He said cheekily, giving a wink. Kyle rolled his eyes, before closing them again, his fingers tightening on the sheets.

“Y-yes, I am aware of that, but I mean,” He paused, a whine coming from his throat as Stan once again scraped his teeth. “I-I mean, why are we doing this? Th-this isn’t something normal best fr-friends do, right?” He finished in a pant, back arching, as Stan’s hand started to gently rub against the front of his jeans.

“Well, we aren’t normal best friends, now are we?” Came the simple but loaded reply, and Kyle’s mind, though clouded with growing lust, started to work overtime, trying to analyze the words that had escaped his friend’s mouth. Stan noticed this and chuckled, leaning up to give Kyle a soft peck on the lips. “Hey, Brainiac, keep your focus on me, a’right?” He asked with a smirk, giving one nipple a pinch to articulate his point. Kyle let out a yelp, glaring up at Stan.

“If you didn’t have my nipple at your mercy I’d punch you.” The ginger said, with an unsure smirk, to which Stan laughed, releasing his hold to reach up and pinch Kyle’s cheek. Said male pouted, and bucked his hips up, smirking at the look of pain that flashed across the ravenet’s face. He quickly recovered, and he looked down, resting his hand strongly against the red head’s waist. Kyle felt a shiver go down his spine as the feeling in the air grew serious.

“Kyle, do…” Stan paused, licking his lips lightly. “Do you want to go farther?” He finished, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. He rubbed Kyle’s hip softly with his thumb, his blue eyes clouded with lust and worry.

Kyle felt his heart leap into his throat, and he bit his lip, leaning up to wrap his arms around Stan’s neck. He brought his mouth to Stan’s ear, barely whispering, “You didn’t even have to ask.” He smirked as a shiver went down Stan’s spine, and a groaned out “fuuuuck..” reached his ears. He laid back down on the bed, a smug look on his face. “Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?” He asked cheekily, wondering in a part of his mind if he was even ready for this. Well, I better be, Stan looks about ready to nut right now as it is. He chuckled a bit to himself, before his gaze met Stan’s.

With a small nod, Stan lowered his hips to Kyle’s, their hardness bumping and rubbing between layers of clothes. The red head below bit his lip, back arching and hips slightly bucking into the movement. He reached up, and with shaking fingers, unbuttoned Stan’s trademark blue coat, revealing a sea green tee shirt. He smiled weakly, and helped the black haired boy shrug it off, tossing it to the side, where it lay soon forgotten on the floor. He smoothed pale hands over the sea colored expanse, feeling slight muscle development. While Kyle was no lardo like Cartman, he didn’t possess any of the physical physique that the other teen did. He slowly drew the shirt up, revealing ever so slightly colored skin, along with the faintest outline of abs. His gaze traveled along with his hands, his heart leaping to his throat, he could almost start to drool. His green eyes slowly met blue, and a shiver went up his spine at the sight of the pure unbridled lust. For him. For Kyle. He quivered, as he pulled Stan’s shirt clear off, tossing it to the side. He then ran his hands up the smooth expanse of the other’s skin, watching and feeling as the muscles twitched under his touch.

With a tiny smile, he met Stan’s gaze once more, wrapping his arms around the teen’s neck. Stan let out a shaky sigh, before tilting his head to lazily kiss his as-of-the-moment lover’s bare arm. His strong hands traveled down milky sides, one staying on the hip, the over to fumble with Kyle’s button and zipper. He grunted softly as he worked, shakily pushing the metal through the hole, and tugging the tab down. He rested against his knees and worked the faded fabric off, his cheeks flushing as he saw just how tented Kyle was. Faced with his friend’s hardness, he really came to terms with what was happening. He was about to fuck his best friend. His male best friend. With slight hesitation, he played with his own zipper, slowly and nervously pulling it down. Kyle noticed the change in the mood, and he reached out a hand, giving Stan’s shaking on a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

Stan looked into the kind, if lust filled, gaze of his friend, and he shook his head, smiling weakly. “No, Ky… I want to do this.” He said, trying to banish the unease in his voice. He then gave a tiny smirk, and hooked his fingers around both his jeans and boxers, pulling them down in a flash. Kyle blinked, before his green eyes grew wide, face turning a bright shade of red. “Does it look like I don’t want this?” The ravenet asked cheekily, leaning over the ginger. Kyle pressed into the mattress, excitement coiling in his stomach. He slid his hands down his own pale body, fingers slipping between skin and fabric. He smirked softly, slowly but surely pushing and tugging his boxers down, gaze never leaving Stan’s. He noticed how the black haired teen stiffened, and he licked his lips softly, letting out a soft moan as his member sprang into view.

Stan bit his lip, his gaze flicking from Kyle’s face to his length, before his cheeks flushed. He gave a shaky breath, pressing his face into the crook of the gingers shoulder. “So you… You really want to do this?” He whispered, turning his face slightly to feather kisses against that freckled neck. He got nothing in return but a small nod, and he took a deep breath. “Alright, well, uh…” He blushed a little, nuzzling his nose against pale flesh. He heard an exasperated sigh, and a small hand pressed against his chest, pushing up and off. “Hey, wha-“

“I’m going to prepare myself, idiot.” Kyle said, before pressing his fingers against Stan’s mouth. He was met with a questioning mumble, and he rolled his eyes. “Suck, dude.” Stan deadpanned, before rolling his eyes as well. He closed his mouth around the digits, giving it an unsure suck, coating them generously with saliva. Soon Kyle took his fingers away, smirking slightly at the perplexed look on his at-the-moment-lover’s face. He slid his hand down his body, wincing slightly as he circled his entrance. With a slight noise of discomfort his finger slid in, pumping in and out of the tight heat.

Stan watched with a shocked look, his cheeks turning read at the sight. Instead of being disgusted, he was turned on even more than before. He groaned softly, and slid his hand down, wrapping it around Kyle’s length. The red head’s eyes widened, and he arched his back, letting out a pleased whine. Stan grinned, and began to pump his wrist, causing the boy below to whither and squirm underneath. Kyle panted slightly, adding another finger, scissoring the digits. His moans grew pained again, and Stan gave a worried look. “You okay?” He asked softly, kissing the ginger on the cheek.

Kyle let out a strained chuckle, waving his free hand weakly. “Ha, of course, Stan. I’m just in a little pain, but that’s normal.” He sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. “It’ll feel good soon, I know.” He gave Stan a suggestive wink, before adding the third finger. He whimpered softly, squirming under the attack of his front and back. “Mpph, fuck, Stan….” He moaned out softly, giving his fiery curls a tug. Stan felt his dick twinge at the sound of Kyle moan his name, and he nuzzled his face into the gingers neck, giving the skin a sharp bite. Kyle yelped, feel his stomach twinge. “Sh-shit, Stan, I want you in me now.” He growled out, thrusting his fingers in as far as they can go.

Stan groaned deeply, and tugged at Kyle’s hand. “Fucking move.” He groaned out, pulling the digits from that tight heat. He pulled Kyle’s legs over his shoulders, positioning himself. “Alright, so, I’m guessing go slow?” He asked softly, to which the ginger nodded. He gave a soft grunt, and looked down with concentration, slowly pressing the head to the tight ring of muscle. He managed to push in, a low groan rising from the back of his throat at the intense heat. Kyle gasped out, chest heaving as he squirmed, tears pricking his green eyes. “Shit, Kyle, I feel like my dick is melting.” He growled out softly, sliding in a bit more. The two were a panting, moaning, mess for the next few minutes, until the entirety of the ravenet’s length was inside. He pressed his sweat covered forehead to Kyle’s, eyes closed tight. “Shit, Kyle, can I move yet?” He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes opening lazily.

Kyle squirmed, and bit his lip tight. “Um, w-well…” He whined softly, sweat dripping off his body, soaking into the sheets below. “A-alright, go ahead.” He said finally, bracing himself by wrapping his arms around the black haired teen above. With a whimper, he whispered, “But be gentle, please…” Stan gave a single nod, before softly sliding out. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed forward swiftly, gritting his teeth as he was suddenly surrounded by intense heat. Kyle, meanwhile, cried out in pain, his fingernails digging into the skin of Stan’s back. A growl followed this action, and Stan firmly grasped the ginger’s hips. He pulled back out, then slammed back in, starting to figure out his own rhythm. Kyle let out a string of moans and whimpers, pain and pleasure both spiking down his spine. After an extremely deep thrust, white spots clouded the red head’s vision, and a cry of pure unhinged pleasure spilled from his mouth. Stan froze, balls deep in the teen, and he tilted his head. “What the hell was that?”

Kyle panted heavily, fingers flexing as he rode out the amazing feeling Stan had given him. “Fuck, I don’t know man. But shit did it feel good.” He growled out, his eyes opening to look up into a sea of blue. “Do it again.” He demanded, green eyes blazing. Stan blinked, before a smirk came to his lips. He pressed his hands into Kyle’s sides, and angled himself, before starting up again. Kyle’s eyes shot open, and he squirmed, hips bucking to meet Stan’s to get even more of that wondrous feeling. He tightened his grip on the ravenet’s hair, pulling his upper body up to give him a sloppy kiss. The air in the teenaged boy’s room was hot and heavy with the sounds of moaning, and the scent of sex. Sweet meaningless words were whispered into the air, as the two boy’s helped work towards the same goal.

“Shit, Kyle, I’m close..!” Stan said through clenched teeth, his movements slowly growing erratic. Kyle moaned out even louder, his eyes dilating. Stan couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that the ginger was too far gone to even respond. He panted heavily, his hips working overtime to bring Kyle over the edge before he came. He didn’t have to wait long, within seconds the boy jerked his hips up, ribbons of hot seed spilling into the air, landing back down against his heaving stomach. Stan groaned loudly, cumming the moment the ginger’s tight walls became even tighter, filling Kyle to the brim. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, and his arms gave out, his sweat covered chest hitting Kyle’s.

“Get off you oaf, you’re heavy.” The red head said quietly, and Stan weakly rolled over onto his back on Kyle’s side. Kyle squirmed a bit, reaching down to feel the cum slowly slide out of his body. He grimaced, and wiped the white substance on Stan’s side. “Gross, dude.” He said, sticking out his tongue.

Stan chuckled, and gave Kyle a weak push. “You should see your stomach, gaywad.” He retorted, pointing to the quickly drying seed. Kyle stuck out his tongue farther, moving to get up. He stumbled and fell, sprawling out onto the floor. “God, you okay there, spaz?” Stan asked, leaning over to meet Kyle’s glare.

“You were too fucking rough, jerk.” He spat back, stumbling to his feet like a new born foal. He leaned against the door, peeking a look into the hallway. “Next time, slow the fuck down.” He said, glancing back, before slipping out into the hall.

“Ha, next time?” Stan shouted out after the red head, to which Kyle put his hand through the doorway, flipping the black haired boy off. He merely laughed, and sat up, fishing his boxers and jeans from the twisted sheets. “And as much as I love them, please try to keep those nipples in order, a’right?” He called out into the house, chuckling when he heard an exasperated groan from the hallway. He smiled warmly to himself, working his boxers on over his thighs. The ravenet wasn’t sure what would happen in the future, when they finally talked about what just happened, but for now, things were good. When Kyle came back, they would probably finally order that pizza, and break out his N64 for some Mario Kart. Then, they would fall asleep in the same bed, starting out facing opposite ways but waking up cuddling face to face. Yeah, it’ll be just a normal end to a normal day.


End file.
